Your Call
by almondeyes97
Summary: "I never loved you any more than I do, right at this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right at this second." After a rather bad break-up, both Yao and Arthur are left depressed. Will them seeing each other at the World Meeting change something, or will they forever leave the other's life? Sorry, I am bad at summaries (as always) ArthurXYao; IggyChu;


_**Your Call**_

_© by almondeyes97_

One-Shot

**Uhm okay, this is an EXTREMELY late birthday fic for a friend of mine._. Well, happy birthday and I am so happy to witness your fourteenth birthday :D You've grown so fast *bawls her eyes out* Back to business! This will probably be very short – no idea. I hope you enjoy it Seden *-* It is an IggyChu story, and I just started watching Hetalia, so please bear with my OOCness._.**

* * *

Yao walked into his living room with a mug with hot tea in it. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs Indian style, trying to read a novel. But he found himself not being able to concentrate on the letters and words on the page. No, his mind was sliding away to another place, another time with a certain special someone that had been by his side and promised not to leave that spot. He guessed that promises were made to be broken. He set his mug on the coffee table and rested his chin on his right hand, while he stared outside the window into the cold autumn weather.

"I miss you-aru…", he whispered into the silence. "But I know you are not going to come back… Not after all I said."

"_What? Why are you doing this – Why are you even asking this-ahen?"_

"_Because I love you damnit! Can't you see? I want to spend the rest of my life just with you."_

"_It is not possible-aru! Being in a relationship is one thing, but getting married-aru? What were you thinking-ahen?"_

"_I thought that just maybe you love me as much as I love you!"_

Yao cringed at the memory and hugged his legs. He overreacted, he knew he did. But he had not expected the situation to escalate like how it did. He had been caught by surprise! But he knew that he did not have an excuse for his behavior. Because for the first time in his long life, he saw Arthur close to tears. Well, he did not even know if he could still call him Arthur, since they were not together anymore. He had only allowed Yao to call him by his real name. No one else had gotten that privilege. And he threw that away, why? Just because he had been scared for what the public might have said.

Now he did not really give a rat's ass about the public, but it was too late. It had been three months, fourteen days and five hours already since Arthur had packed his things and left his house. Not that he was counting anyways. His eyes shifted to the big traditional clock in his living room. Five hours and two minutes already.

Yao had to get ready for the World Meeting, but he felt so tired, unmotivated and plainly empty. His house was far too big and empty for his liking. When Arthur had still been living with him, the house had been full of hectic and laughter. Now the only light source was the window. Begrudgingly, he stood up and went to his bedroom to get dressed for a very awkward meeting. He knew he would not be able to even look into Arthur's eyes, and it would hurt him to see him because he was sure Arthur had moved on. He couldn't possibly still be in love with him after everything he had said that evening. Putting his hair into the usual low ponytail, his tired and unusual empty deep brown eyes stared at his reflection, before shrugging and making his way to the meeting.

* * *

Arthur was laying on his bed, his eyes fixated on the boring white ceiling. In his right hand a little dark blue navy box was being clenched by his fingers. He narrowed his eyes before hitting his pillow with his free hand. Why had it have to come down to this? Why did he leave? Why hadn't he tried to sort it out?

It was already too late now, because things said couldn't be taken back – he knew that. He just wished… he had _one more_ chance. Just one. To make everything he did wrong right again, but life did not play like that – he had lived long enough to realize that. Without looking down at his watch he knew that he had to get dressed for the World Meeting, but if he was being honest with himself, for the first time ever, he did not want to go. He did not want to meet that certain person that had made his world a better place and had shattered it thereafter. He knew he would not be able to take it, but he did not really have a choice in that matter, because he knew no matter what, he had to attend – unless he was on the verge of dying.

After getting ready, he put the little box into his pocket and without giving his reflection a mere glance in the mirror he walked out with his face cast downwards. He had to end this and start a new chapter in his life and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

Arthur ignored France's antics to pick a fight with him on that day and just went straight into the hall. This of course surprised not only France, but also every single person that's had witnessed it. England NEVER EVER passed onto a challenge from France. But on that day he had other plans.

Upon entering it, he immediately spotted China sitting on his usual place, not having a single conversation with anyone, but just staring outside the window. Something he seemed to do a lot lately. With long, fast and determined steps Arthur walked up to him and raised the surprised Yao up with his arm. He turned around to see the deep green eyes of Arthur, the person that had been on his mind non-stop for a while now.

He couldn't even utter a word, before being dragged away from all the curious stares that had set themselves upon the duo and Arthur found a place they would be shielded from all the others.

"E-England, what meaning does all of this have-ahen? Why did you-?"

"So now you have resorted to not even calling me by my name?" Arthur laughed bitter and shook his head at the confused Yao. "I know that we are over – history. But I cannot let it end like this without explaining myself to you. Afterwards, I will leave you alone and never disturb you again."

Yao could not even tell him if he agreed or not, he just nodded his head and Arthur saw this as his cue to go on.

"I know that the idea was crazy. And I also knew that it would not be so easy for us. It had already been a big step to start a relationship and move in together, but my heart could not help, but want more. I wanted you to be mine forever, and I would be yours too. I guess I did not think about the consequences. I had thought long and hard about it – pictured our life later on. Growing old together…." At this point Yao had had tears in his eyes and he bit his lips in order not to let them flow freely down his pale cheeks. "So I did it! Made arrangements for it to be as romantic as possible, only thinking about my feelings. It did not even cross my mind that you would not agree. I guess that is why your declining caught me by surprise."

Arthur took the small navy blue box out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "So here." He stretched his arm and put it into Yao's hands. "It is yours. I can't bear having it around me anymore and I wanted you to have it anyways. I hope you think of it as a remembrance of our time together and do not throw it away."

Yao's eyes widened as he opened the box to see a simple golden ring with a shiny blue stone on it.

"So… yes that was it. I won't bother you anymore." Arthur turned around and walked away from the perplexed Chinese man.

* * *

Throughout the World Meeting, Yao tried to make eye contact with Arthur, but failed miserably as he was very concentrated on whatever America had to say and did not even once glance his way. His shoulders sagged, but his heart started beating faster whenever his hand came across the bulge in his pocket. His cheeks darkened, when a blush started to make its way to his cheeks and even Japan raised an eyebrow at him. The Meeting had been painfully slow and he was very happy when it was over. He went to Arthur's seat and tried to talk to him, but Arthur left before Yao could even open his mouth.

When Yao came home, he just walked up the stairs to his bedroom and without changing his clothes feel face first on his bed. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it to look at the ring again. With shaking hands he took the ring out and slowly put it on his ring finger. The tears that he had tried to hold back all day, came out even stronger this time and he had to clutch his eyes closed. He sat up and swirled the ring on his finger, putting it near his heart. He missed Arthur so much! Why hadn't he stopped him today from walking away? Why did he only stare at his retreating back? He was so stupid…

Cleaning his face with the back of his hand he stood up and ran downstairs. Only wearing his shoes, he did not care that it was pouring outside. He just ran to the hotel Arthur had been staying at because of the World Meeting. He ran to the reception and the woman stared at him like he was a madman, when he asked her for England's room number. At first, she had been reluctant to give him the number, but after his pleasing and telling her it was an important, she told him where Arthur's room was and he thanked her while running to the elevator.

Upon arriving at Arthur's door he stopped in front of it to catch his breath since he had ran to his room in full speed. Noticing that he was rather cold, he rubbed his arms and started shivering, but he did not really care at that moment if he got a cold or not. He knocked on Arthur's door and heard footsteps coming towards him, before the door opened and he saw familiar green eyes staring back at him.

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows and at first, could not really comprehend the situation. What was a shivering Yao doing in front of his hotel-room?

"En- Arthur… I know that you probably do not ever want to see me again, but I have something very important to tell you-ahen. That day, you caught me by surprise and I have never even thought about something like that ever-ahen. But when you went on your knees I just did not know how to react and if I am honest with myself, I was scared too, you know-ahen? I mean, how could two countries – two men – get married-ahen? The results where unthinkable for me. But after you left, I realized just how much I missed you-ahen. The house was so empty and lost all its color, without you there-ahen. And today, when you told me your reasons, I realized how stupid I had been! I only thought about what others would say, but not about how you felt, or even how I felt about this matter-ahen. I know that I said terrible things, but you have to know that I meant none of them because I truly really love you-ahen…" At this point Yao could barely say a sentence without chocking on his words, because of the tears. He hated showing such weakness in front of Arthur.

"I know… I know you do not want me back at this point, but I'll have you know…", Yao showed him his hand where the ring was. "I'll have you know, that I will always wear this and never remove it-ahen. I will hold it dear to my heart and I will never forget you, even though you may forget our time toge-"

Up until now Arthur did his best to look indifferent, but he just could not take it anymore. After Yao had showed him the ring, he just lost it. Taking Yao's head into his hands and feeling his soft hair, he leaned down and kissed him fully on his lips. After a few seconds, he withdrew his head and wanted to apologize, when Yao took the initiative to kiss him back. Arthur wrapped his arms around Yao's shivering body and took him inside before closing the door.

Arthur moved one of his hands from Yao's back to the back of his neck and kissed him harder, putting all the frustration and love he could into the kiss. Yao took it all and his hands disarranged Arthur's blonde hair, pushing himself more and more into the warm embrace.

After some few more kisses, they both withdrew their lips to catch their breaths and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Yao don't you ever even think that I could ever forget about you. No matter what, you will always be there in my heart."

The Chinese man's cheeks flushed as he snuggled into Arthur's chest. "I love you-ahen…" Yao raised his head and looked at Arthur. "Uhm… and if the offer still stands… I would love to marry you-ahen…" Arthur simply smiled before diving in for another breath-taking kiss that kept the both of them busy for the rest of the night. Sometimes love takes time and sometimes a love got lost. But only true love finds itself again no matter what.

"_**I never loved you any more than I do, right at this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right at this second."**_

**~The End~**

* * *

**Okay people I'm done. I am so bad at endings, but I have no idea how to end this One-Shot so please bear with me._. Again I am so sorry it took so long my dear, but again HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope everything is fine^^ **

**I am so sorry I couldn't give you anything face-to-face, but you know… you do live in another country. I hope you liked this poor excuse of an IggyChu story and accept this as a present :D**

**I love you my little one 3**

**To everyone else: Thanks a lot for reading this One-Shot and if you by any means liked it could you please, maybe just leave a review? *puppy eyes* It would mean a lot to me :)**

**See you at my other stories!**

**Your almondeyes97 ^_^**


End file.
